


Constellations

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Marriage, Star Gazing, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Prompt by Annjushkasophia: Newt wants to watch the stars but Tina would much rather play connect-the-dots with Newt’s freckles, making constellations on his skin.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annjushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjushka/gifts).



 

****

**Constellations**

Prompt by Annjushkasophia: Newt wants to watch the stars but Tina would much rather play connect-the-dots with Newt’s freckles, making constellations on his skin.

Photo from shutterstock

* * *

 

He set it up himself. He was strategic in his planning, from the location of their stroll, to the comfort of the blanket. Newt walked her there by hand, then lay the blanket down for the two, and beckoned her to sit. She sat in front of him with only the faintest touch of the knee being the contact between them.

They dined on warm, fresh bread that crackled in their hand, and creamy cheeses made of sheep and goats milk. He filled their glasses with wine and as the temperature fell on the mountain hill, it warmed their bodies from within. 

This game of tiny touches progressed nicely, the touch of the knee changing to a scoot closer until her thigh rested against his. And then their hands scurried closer until he could draw lazy shapes up her arm. By the time the thick red liquid of their bottle evaporated into their blood, he held her close in his lap with his legs cradling her hips and his heated lips on her neck.

The air was warm, the smell of lavender and rosemary in the air, and a cool breeze blew her growing locks around in dark wisps. He pretended to fuss over her hair, but instead used it as an excuse to touch her creamy skin and taste the expanse of her neck. She curled into him, pressing her body close and trying to catch his mouth with hers. He found her, not allowing what she wanted most until she turned in his lap and they fell against the grass. Time slowed, and their eyes met as she hovered silently over him for a long moment before finally fluttering her eyes closed and letting herself lean into his body to taste his lips.

The texture of his hair blended with the grass when her hands explored his scalp, and warm freckled skin slid gracefully over softer cream as he touched her with a tenderness that echoed in her soft moans of appreciation. And when the hushed tones of their whispers faded and they ended their teasing game for the time being, they lay on the grass and watched the stars with a hopeful swell in their hearts.

_ “They’re beautiful.”  _ Newt whispered the words like a promise into her hair as he twined their hands together until their fingers rested woven together as one. Tina shifted, closing her eyes for a single moment as she listened to his heartbeat with one ear and the tiny chorus of grasshoppers and frogs with the other. She opened her eyes again to watch the stars lit high above them, shining their light down on the pair as if giving their blessing for the magic they were creating.

She turned in his arms until her stomach rested against him and her soft breasts flattened against his chest. His eyes lowered to hers and she found his gaze burning with a love ten thousand times more powerful than any magic that a wand could capture.

Her hands slid under the soft cotton of his white shirt, lithe fingers ghosting over his skin until the taut muscles of his stomach quivered with her delicate touch.

“I’d much rather taste  _ your  _ constellations.

Newt laughed heartily, the vibration of his happiness vibrating off his flesh and tingling her lips as the first button popped from its eye.

“Constellations?” he questioned with a tease in his voice. Tina undid another two, revealing a wider expanse of warm, sunkissed stomach. He reached a hand over to her face, brushing a curl out of her eyes. TIna turned her face into his palm and pressed her lips against it before facing him and resting a wine-warmed cheeky against his hand.

His eyes danced in the darkness. They flicked with an internal light that seemed to radiate from within his soul when he looked at her, and though neither of them could describe it, they could  _ feel _ it.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the buttons to come undone and the white cotton to be thrown aside. As they lay together on the warm grass with the sound of the crickets and summer nightlife in their ears, their minds wandered to far reaching destinations.

Tina pressed her face closer to his chest. She closed her eyes while feeling the powerful drum of his heart in her ear and relishing in its strength for a moment before reopening her eyes to focus. A flicker of light danced over his speckled skin and for that moment, all the spots  _ did _ look like stars.

“What are you doing,  _ Mrs. Scamander? _ ” Happiness floated into her other ear when a single finger began connecting the freckles on his skin.

“Drawing constellations,” she whispered nearly too low to hear. Newt wanted to laugh at the thought, the silly idea echoing in his mind with absurdity, but he didn’t. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss the top of her head as he relished the feel of her fingers over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Well, the end has come. Technically this is the last honeymoon fic for the Newtina Honeymoon Collection. Having that said, I _did_ get a great idea that stemmed off this prompt for a second short story, so I will be posting that one as well as the conclusion to this series.
> 
> As always, please leave me comments and feedback. I thrive off of them and feed the hungry muse with the best ones.


End file.
